Tobiume (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Tobiume is the manifested spirit of Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales and Beast Swords arcs. Appearance Tobiume's spirit is that of a small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. She carries two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She has long brown hair and wears a hairpin in a shape similar to Momo's Shikai in it. Personality Along with Sode no Shirayuki, she is one of the most gentle spirits shown so far, apologizing to her opponents during her attack and, before revolting, she consoled Momo Hinamori during her depression caused by Aizen. While highly polite in battle, she has a somewhat mischievous side, as seen from her regular teasing and fighting with Haineko. This attitude soon becomes slightly kinder and more cheerful after being freed from Muramasa's control, something that is noted by Haineko.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Her reason for leaving Momo is revealed to be her disdain for Momo's naivety in the nature of people, which makes Momo stubbornly believe that all people have goodness in them. She shares Haineko's slightly perverted attitude regarding the male Zanpakutō Senbonzakura, but is somewhat more 'modest', nervously expressing disbelief that they actually were spying on Senbonzakura in the Men's Bath, to see what his face looks like, but nonetheless shown blushing when she sees a nude Senbonzakura come into view, only to find him still wearing his mask.Bleach anime; Episode 257, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. She first appears when the Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. She, along with Suzumebachi, is the first to greet Muramasa as he returns with a new member to their group. She is then seen along with Sode no Shirayuki and Hōzukimaru attacking some Shinigami in Soul Society. Prior to attacking the group, she tells them to run away and fires a fire ball from her bells. After that, she states that they don't have time to play around and jumps up in the air and fires multiple fire balls at her opponents. She is last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill. She then returns to firing her fireballs at the Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Tobiume is later seen watching several male spirits fighting along with Haineko. The two begin to tease each other, a situation which devolves into them physically fighting. The two stop when Hyōrinmaru appears. Haineko hides behind him saying she was mean. Hyōrinmaru barely acknowledges them. Their fighting ceases when Muramasa returns. When he says he'd rather like to capture Ichigo Kurosaki alive, she states doing this can be fun. She and Haineko later go out in search for what appears to be Hyōrinmaru judging from their dialogue and how they argue. During one of these arguments, they are interrupted by Senbonzakura who demands to know where Muramasa is before walking away silently. They then spot Ichigo and decide to battle him for Muramasa but are interrupted by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto who decide to challenge their Zanpakutō. Momo tells Tobiume that she misses her and asks her to come back to which the spirit denies the request and taunts her over Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal, goading her into a fight which is interrupted when Tobiume is flung through the air and crashes into Haineko to which they begin arguing once more and declare that they hate one another.Bleach anime; Episode 238 As the fight continues, Tobiume reveals to Momo her reason for leaving, that is to get away from Momo's naive nature. Tobiume explains that Momo needs to understand that some people are evil and will remain so no matter what someone does. Tobiume also insists that the people Momo calls friends are only humoring her. As victory seems close at hand for Tobiume and Haineko, Momo and Rangiku use their Kidō techniques to finally subdue their Zanpakutō. However, due to the unexpected assistance from Byakuya Kuchiki, who has seemingly betrayed the Gotei 13, both Tobiume and Haineko are freed as they are being taken away. Bleach anime; Episode 240 She is later seen observing Byakuya's fight with Sode no Shirayuki back in the cave. Bleach anime; Episode 241 After that, she attacks Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba along with Haineko when the Zanpakutō all begin their full-out attack. She stops Isane and Iba when they try to escape while she and Haineko are arguing. Later, she stands over Isane after her legs have been paralyzed by Ashisogi Jizō's poison. When Isane tries to attack her, she dodges and begins to retaliate, but is intercepted by Momo. Momo prepares to take her on, but Ashizogi Jizō sprays poison at the Shinigami, which interrupts the fight and prompts Tobiume to leave with Haineko. Later, when the Shinigami find the Zanpakutō's hideout, she and Haineko intercept Ichigo and Yoruichi. Yoruichi, however, proves to be too fast and powerful for them and easily fends them off, allowing Ichigo to move on.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Yoruichi stays to battle the two Zanpakutō spirits, who were fighting her solely to delay and separate her from Ichigo. Yoruichi tries to leave the battle, but Tobiume causes the roof of the tunnel to collapse, preventing her from escaping. Yoruichi uses her Kidō skills to restrain the two spirits and leaves. Bleach anime; Episode 247 The pair later escape their restraints and attack Yoruichi again, this time promising not to hold back against her.Bleach anime; Episode 248 The outcome of the fight is unknown, but after Tobiume is freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, she accompanies Momo to the Human World. Tobiume joins Haineko in taking down several Gillian. When their efforts soon become pointless because of the Garganta Muramasa makes, Tobiume joins her allies in using their Reiatsu to seal it.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After the mission is completed and Muramasa is defeated, Tobiume is relieved that the danger is over and she can return home, back into Momo's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. It is later learned that despite the restored Zanpakutō spirits being free from Muramasa's control, there is still an abnormality that allows the spirits to freely manifest themselves at any time. Momo and Tobiume make the most of it and get to know each other better. Tobiume reveals how it felt to have been forced to embrace her darkest emotions.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Tobiume is later seen with Suzumebachi and they spot Haineko passing by. They say hi to her but she simply ignores them. Haineko later passes by them again and happily slaps Tobiume's forehead, leaving a large and painful red lump. She then leaves and Tobiume and Suzumebachi are confused as to why she's acting this way.Bleach anime; Episode 262 She, along with the other high-ranking Zanpakutō and Shinigami, are then briefly seen appearing among the ruins of the 12th Division's barracks after they are utterly destroyed by Zabimaru. Bleach anime; Episode 263 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: While attacking Soul Society, Tobiume has shown great speed, attacking several targets in quick succesion. Special Bells: Tobiume's bells can shot exploding fire balls, and also extend it strands to wrap around and constrict a target. Zanpakutō At anytime, Tobiume is able to manifest the Shikai of her former self. It is a straight sword with a five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular crossguard with a red handle. The blade also possesses three jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. : Shikai Special Ability: In this form, the sword can shot exploding fire balls from its tip.36 : Quotes *(To Haineko after she insults Momo Hinamori) "She isn't a hag! If you insult a wonderful lady like her again, I'll never forgive you!" Bleach anime; Episode 240, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book References Navigation es:Tobiume (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters